Again
by Hand-0f-Sorrow
Summary: If you could have any wish, what would it be? Even if it meant you losing something in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission One**

"_**Pant, Pant, huff….Naruto." **_**A lone figure covered in blood slowly walked where a massive battle was happening. Short pink locks covered her determined green eyes. With a deep breath she took off running as fast as her legs would allow her to go. Behind her was a trail of crimson was left behind.**

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Blow after blows they blocked each others attack. The water was long ago stained with red. Neither one was giving up. They pushed each other apart finally the fight was coming to an end. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. Naruto summoned a clone to prepare for the final attack.**

"**Are you ready for this Sasuke, cuz' you're going down!!" Naruto growled.**

"**Tch! Why don't you try." Sasuke smirked.**

**On a cliff side Sakura stood shaking. Her eyes were heavy with unshed tears, her throat tight, her heart turning to lead. She knew; they knew, it was time to end it.**

"**Why?" She bitterly asked to no one particular.**

"**RASENGAAAAAAN!!!"**

"**CHIDORIIII!!!"**

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to the ground.**

**---Inside Sakura's Soul---**

'**Kukukuku!'**

**Dull green eyes opened to nothing but darkness. 'Where am I?' She tried to sit up but found she wasn't able to.**

'**Hello little girl."**

'**Who's there! Come out!'**

'**Do you have a wish?'**

'**No.'**

'**Are you sure. Don't you wish you could have saved them?'**

**Her eyes widened as tears ran down her face. 'No!'**

'**Are you sure. I can make any wish come true but like everything it comes with a price.'**

'**NO! THEY CHOSE THEIR PATH! I DON'T CARE THEY WERE BOTH JUST A BUNCH OF IDOITS! Who left me all alone.'**

**There was an eerie silence, before Sakura spoke.**

'**What kind of price?'**

'**Kukuku, it depends on the wish?'**

'**I wish for everyone to smile. I wish Naruto and Sasuke lived their life like me, a happy life. I wish I could bring everyone they lost back. I wish for their happiness and for them to live life to the fullest. I want that for everyone.'**

'**Will you be able to carry that burden.'**

'**No but I want to just like they did and become stronger.'**

'**Very well.'**

**She felt a pair of lips touch her own. She felt like something was taken from her. She felt like a doll; cold, hollow and empty.**

'**Your price is your happiness and life, Ms. Haruno Sakura.'**

**---Sakura's Room---**

"**AH!" She sprang up, sweat was dripping from her. "Ah what a weird dream. Eh? M-my voice, my HANDS!" She jumped out of bed to look for a mirror. When she find one she was not expecting what she would see.**

**There in the mirror didn't reflect a eighteen year old girl but a five year old girl. With chubby cheeks, big round innocent green eyes, her hair was barely went past her ears.**

"**Kukukuku." She whirled around to see a a person with a black cape with short blonde almost silver hair.**

"**You!" She pointed a small hand at him.**

"**Kukukuku you're so cute Ms. Haruno."**

"**Shut up you lolita! What did you do to me?" She asked in squeaking voice.**

"**I granted your wish."**

"**Huh?"**

"**I sent you back in time is all. So you can change things make them better or worse. Oh before I forget, you kept your memories and your strength before the wish was granted."**

"**Eh? Why?"**

**"I had no need for them." With that black feathers filled her vision.**

**------**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misson Two**

* * *

**"Sakura. Sakura wake up."**

**_'This voice. This sweet voice....could it be' _She cracked open her eys with tears rolling down her eyes. "Mother, Mom, _sniff, Mama!!"_**

**"Oh, what's the matter dear?" As Sakura hugged her mother to death, but froze at her mom's words.**

**_'That's right this is the past....or maybe more like an alternate universe I created. How selfish of me.' _She hugged her mother tighter.**

**"I had a bad dream mommy." She faked a shiver. _'But nonetheless this is what I chose, and if it is the wrong choice I'll make it the right choice.'_**

**"I see do you remember the song mama used to sing."**

**She thought back before answering. "Yes, it takes all the bad things away."**

**She felt her mother's chest rise in a deep brearh before singing.**

**So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.**

**Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two**

**Surfaces numerous of your faces**

**A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth**

**On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was **

**Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth**

**I will still continue to pray**

**Please bestow upon this child your love **

**Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss **

**I will still continue to pray **

**Please bestow upon this child your love **

**Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss**

**"Mommy you sing like an angel! I want to sing like that one day." Sakura snuggled deeper into mother's embrace.**

**"Of course you will like a beautiful angel."**

**"Teehe."**

**"Come now we need to get ready for the day." Sakura nodded. She jumped down and trotted toward her towel rack but was unable to get her towel down. Until a rough masucline hand reached for her towel.**

**"Papa I could have gotten it down." She pouted as she looked up at her Papa.**

**"..." Dark green eyes clashed with light green eyes. "MY CUUUTE LITTLE GIRL. COME GIVE PAPA A HUG!!"**

**"Aww, Papa! Not so tight!."**

**"Papa, Sakura said to stop." A shadow suddenly loomed over them. Sakura smiled brightly while her father wanted to run.**

**"Aahahaha! Mama was great!" Sakura happily sat in her mom's arms, while her father layed on ground between the border line of heaven and hell.**

**"Stop you're making mama blush. Now run along and get ready."**

**---15 minutes later---**

**Sakura came running down the stairs dressed in a green that matched her green eyes. Her pink hair was tied in two pig tails with some hair hanged down.**

**"Mama what's to eat I'm hungry!" Sakura climbed on a chair.**

**"Ha ha that's my girl!" Sakura saw her father walk down the stairs dressed with a hunter green short slevee shirt with a white long slevee underneath and black cargo shorts. "Murasaki what's to eat?" He sat down while picking up the newspaper.**

**"It's your favorite Kai, omlet and rice." Her mother walked out. Her red curly hair tied up in a ponytail she was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron.**

**"Yummy!" Sakura smiled brightly.**

**"This is the greatest Murasaki!"**

**"Why thank you Kai." They were looking at each other all lovey dovey.**

**"Ewww!"**

**"Ahahahaha!" Both her parents laughed.**

**But as they sat there and laughed and talked like they used to. Something in Sakura's stomach churned as she laughed and thought.**

**_'I am so happy I hope it never ends.'_**

_

* * *

_To be continued...


End file.
